


Supernatural Tickle Wars

by CastielsHamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHamster/pseuds/CastielsHamster





	Supernatural Tickle Wars

Cas watched the faces of the people he had around him, including one particular hamster. He shifted slightly uncomfortably aware of the fact that they were watching his every move. "Does anyone know it's not polite to stare?" he began, and near his chest he heard an amused snicker coming from Mandy, the little hamster. "What's so funny? "

"Ah, Cas, Cas, Cas," Mandy playfully chided. "Today is an important day. It's Tickletober 6, which means that we get to gang tickle on the most ticklish person in the bunker. And guess what, buddy? Tag!" she emphasized with a cheeky poke to Castiel's rib, "You're it."

"Mandy's got a point," Dean said and grinned, "Better you than me, pal." All eyes turned to Dean and he realized he had opened his mouth and inserted his foot.

"Dude, you are so screwed," Mandy said, "But only after we get Cas. Assume your positions, everyone!" she added and she realized that needed no introduction, as Sam, Dean, Charlie and yes, even Gabriel and Balthazar got into the act.

"This isn't really necessary," Cas said, "or fair."

"All is fair in love and TICKLE WARS!" Mandy said in a rather unusual high pitched voice and then she whispered in Cas' ear, "Run."

He needed no further encouragement, as he cleared the couch and ran for the nearest bedroom with Sam and Dean not far behind. The only bad thing about this, he knew, was that Sam and Dean were not only experienced hunters but also wicked ticklers as well. It wouldn't take them long to find him and he would have to act fast. He dove under the bed and waited for the others to find him, quieting his breathing as he did so.

A door opened and from Castiel's point of view he could see two pairs of booted feet. The boots belonged to Sam and Dean. He kept quiet, but something soft and furry wriggled on his side and he knew he was done for. He tried to not to giggle, but the sensation was too great, and Cas let a giggle slip.

"Found him!" Sam and Dean called out as the others came into the room. Dean moved the bed to a nearby wall. Mandy grinned and Cas saw exactly what was tickling him: The little hamster had crawled through his shirt. He was caught in an angel trap.

"This isn't really necessary," Cas said, reiterating his previous words from earlier. Mandy said, "well if you weren't such a grumpy Cas-" she paused to snicker at her joke," we wouldn't have to do this."

"Actually, we would have totally done it anyway," Dean admitted, "because you're so cute when you've got a really bad case of the giggles!" He knelt before Cas, and pulled off his dress shoes and socks. Cas's toes wiggled in the air and he gave Dean a pleading look, which Dean copied, sad puppy eyes and all.

Sam and Balthazar took their places at Cas' feet, Charlie and Gabriel at both of his sides and Dean held his wrists with one hand and positioned himself near Cas' head to get a good attack on his armpits. That left Mandy, who was positioned on poor Cas' sensitive tummy. 

"I am an angel of the Lord, " Cas said, trying to fight the giggles bubbling up in his throat. Giggles, Mandy knew that came from the anticipated attack to come. "Angels aren't ticklish, nor do they laugh." He was trying to buy some time, but Mandy wasn't buying that whole cock and bull story. 

"So be it, Angel," she said, and wriggled her toes in the soft sensitive area of Cas' vulnerable tummy, eliciting a few giggles from him. "And now, young Jedi, you will pay the price in full! You...will...LAUGH!" She declared melodramatically.

"Return of the Jedi?" Dean asked incredulously. "And wasn't the line, 'you will die?'''

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Gimme a break, Dean, it was paraphrased. Ah, shit. The moment's passed now. TICKLE ATTACK! ", Mandy yelled and wriggling fingers set to attack every spot on Cas' body. Sam and Balthazar scribbled fingers up and down his soles, teased the undersides of his toes, attacked the balls of his feet and grazed his arches. Dean was hard at work, attacking the soft sensitive armpits. Charlie and Gabriel poked his ribs, prodded and counting each one, pausing momentarily to poke his sides every so often. Mandy wriggled under his dress shirt and walked up and down his tummy, purposefully tickling him in the process. She got one of her front paws stuck in his navel and when he giggled so cutely, she wriggled her toes in there, producing more belly laughs. 

It was just too much sensory overload for the poor angel, and what made it even worse was the constant reminders of how much at their mercy Cas really was. Yup, you guessed it. Straight. Up. Tickle. Talk. 

" Awww, does this tickle, Cassie? Is it too much for the big bad Angel of the Lord to take? Gitch gitch gitch goo!~" Dean taunted, and chuckled as Cas squirmed. He didn't mind even using that phrase. It reminded him of the days when he used to tickle his little brother when they were kids. Good times.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Sam and Balthazar teased simultaneously. "Tickletickletickle! Tickly tickly tickly! Tickly toes!"

"Poor tickwish widdle angel! He can't take it anymore! Coochie coochie coo!" went Charlie in a condescending tone.

"Aww, you're so cute, Cassie! Laugh for me some more! Tickle, tickle! Ahhh, Goochie Goochie goo! Who's a tickwish widdle brother? You are! Yes, you are!" Gabriel teased Cas, scribbling his fingers up and down his ribs and pinched his sides. 

All the tickle talk went straight through Cas' head, and he felt like a fledgling, so ticklish and so vulnerable. He squirmed, writhed, and giggled, but when Dean found his ticklish wings, that sent the poor angel over the edge and he suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

"STAHAHAHAP!" cried Cas, and his laughter reached a new pitch. Dean was sure he was going to have to clean up any broken glass if the angel's laughter got any worse. He held up a hand and said, "Alright, guys. I think he's had enough." He stood up and Cas breathed a sigh of relief. All tickling had ceased, but he felt like there were still fingers fluttering around every inch of his body. Mandy stood on his tummy and grinned at him. 

"Are you okay, Cas? " she asked, and realized she went too far. There was a glare in those ice blue eyes of his, but something else as well. A glimmer of amusement, too. 

"Don't do that ever again," Cas said in that gravelly monotone voice, but he also smirked and winked at the little hamster. 

Mandy frowned for a minute, but then she remembered what Dean had said and she turned around to face him. "Oh, Deeeeeaaaaan," she called in a singsong voice Dean could have sworn he also saw horns on her head from the evil grin on her face. 

"No way, man. Not ticklish. That's for chicks, little kids, and angels, " he said and took a step backwards as the other occupants of the room took a step forward. He gulped and started to run off. 

"GET HIM!" Mandy yelled and before too long everyone else, including Castiel caught up with him, tackling the hunter and tickling him senseless. And it was safe to say that day the elder hunter had just become the hunted. 

The end.


End file.
